i dont belong book 3
by jeaninereach
Summary: final book in this series please review


I don't belong book 3

It was early morning. The sun was out and shinning on the ranch. Everyone was sleeping except for Michael. He has been up since 5. He was having trouble sleeping. All he has been thinking about lately was everything that has happened with Kendal and frank.

He went outside for a long walk. He was very happy because he was going to have another water balloon fight with his family and Chris tucker.

So mike was walking back to the house and he went into his office. When he got into his office he had to get something out of his closet. So he went in it and the door was cracked opened.

While he was in his office closet he herd everyone come into his office. Then he herd them talking. Janet said guys we have to do something today otherwise we are going to be stuck doing the water balloon fight again.

Chris said yea Janet is right I know he feels safe with us but he needs to grow up a little we don't have a perfect life like him.

Then Jackie said well we will find something to do but for right now lets get out of his office before he comes in and sees us.

So they all left then Michael came out and he was very upset but he knew what he had to do. So he got a shirt on and then he went into the kitchen. He looked upset.

Everyone said mike are you ok? The he said yea um I have to go so there wont be a water balloon fight so you guys can go and do whatever. Then Janet said mike are you ok?

Then he said yea I just have to go out and I don't know when I will be back so don't come and look for me because you wont like what you will find. I have to go. He then left.

They had an idea of what was going to happen. So they quickly went to franks building but mike was already there and he had marks all over his back and his shirt was all ripped and he was all teary eyed.

They said leave mike alone. Then franks said this is what he has to go through to grow up, isn't that what you wanted? Then Janet said mike.

Michael said I was getting something in my office closet and then I herd all of you talking. He started to cry then frank told Kendal to take them into the side room that they were in last time and put mike in the other room. So she did.

They saw mike on the floor crying and he was just so upset. Then a little while later Kendal came in and said your trial, they took pictures of your body, you hated it, well lets relive it shall we. Michael stood up and started to undress himself. They all were upset.

Then Kendal said why aren't you giving me a hard time? He said because I need to grow up. Then he was in his underwear and then Kendal pushed him on to the ground and ripped tem off and started to take pictures and grabbed him a few times as well. He tried not to cry.

After everything was done she tied his hands together with a rope and left him there with nothing on. All Michael did was cry. He was so upset. Then frank came in and said you are a child look at yourself in the mirror. So he did.

Then frank said ugly and childish, grow up. Then frank started to beat him real badly. Michael was in so much pain that he couldn't get up.

Back with everyone else they found a way to get out of the room. Once they did they called the cops on frank and Kendal. Then they saw them taking mike out to the ambulance in a stretcher. He had a blanket over him.

They all ran over and Jermaine said, Michael. Then mike looked at all of them with tears in his eyes, then he looked away. Then he was put in the ambulance. They all were very upset with themselves.

They all decided to bring Michael his clothes to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital they went up to his room. When they got up there he was sleeping on a chair. He was supposed to be in the hospital bed.

So Marlon put the bag on the floor and walked over to mike. But he stopped when he saw all of the bruises that was on his back. Then everyone else walked over and said what's…. but before they finished there sentence, they saw the marks as well.

Then the doctor came in and said he wont eat and he wont put anything on. Let me wake him up for all of you. So then the doctor woke Michael up. When mike sat up he rubbed his eyes and said why are all of you here and teary eyed? What did I do now?

He got very upset. The doctor left to give them some alone time. Then Chris said we just wanted a day mike that's all man. Tito said we didn't mean it in a bad way. Then mike said my life is not perfect you know, I cant go anywhere without the public attacking me. I have to have gates up were I live, you guys don't.

Your lives are perfect not mine.

Jackie then said we feel bad because we don't like seeing you like this Michael. Please can you forgive us? Then mike said I could never get mad at you, but I don't know what else to do because I do need to grow up and its hard for me to grow up and I want to grow up but..

Then tito said you did grow up and you just like to have a lot of fun. You're a child at heart. We wish we were like you.

Trust me you don't want to be like me. I am ugly. Mike said. Janet said mike you are not ugly and you know that so don't start.

Mike then smiled and said ok. Then Marlon said I love that smile. Then Jackie said we brought cloths for you they are in that bag over there on the floor. Mike said thank you.

He got up with the sheet and grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom and got changed. He came out with everything on but a shirt. Tito said mike were is your shirt?

Mike said it hurts when I lift my arms. Janet then said here I will help you. Mike said no that ok I will just wear my jacket. Janet said fine but mike if you need help you better call one of us. Mike said I will I promise.

They all left the hospital and went back home. Once they got back mike went right up to his room and sat down on his bed. He was still upset but he did not want to tell them.

He then got up and got a shirt and put it on very slowly because he was still in a lot of pain. As he was doing that tito came in and saw Michael struggling so he went over and helped him.

Tito said why didn't you call one of us to help you mike? You said that you would. Mike said I thought I could do it myself. Tito just laughed and said ok mike what are we going to do with you? Mike just shrugged his shoulders.

Tito said do you need anymore help? Mike said nope. Then tito said ok. They both walked out of his room. Tito went into the living room were everyone else was. Mike saw everyone in there and decided to go outside for a walk.

He walked all the way to the open field. He just sat down on the ground and started to cry. He went into the field because he didn't want anyone to see him cry.

The sun was starting to set and there was a nice breeze. Back at the house with everyone else they were wondering were mike was.

So they went out to look for him. He herd them coming so he whipped his tears away.

Marlon said there he is. So they all went over and sat down by him. Janet said why are you out here all alone? Mike said just getting some fresh air.

They didn't bye it though. Mike said I am going to go to bed not I am tired good night. They all said nite and he went to his room.

He decided to pack a bag and go back to franks place even know there was no one there. Chris saw him leave. He told everyone and they followed him back to the building. Once they got there they saw him laying on the floor. It was dark and cold.

He was coughing and shaking because it was so cold. Everyone ran over to him and Jermaine said mike lets go time to come home and stay home. Mike said no I cant. Janet said yes you can and you will. Now lets go.

Mike got up and they all went back to his house. He got into bed. He fell asleep. Soon he had another bad dream. So he got up and went downstairs. He herd everyone talking about him and the trial. He was upset. He sat on the floor and he started to cry.

They were saying if we have to go through this again because of mike we are not going to have careers anymore. Yea he is innocent and everything but we cant take this anymore.

They all got up and started walking out into the hall. Jermaine said we might need to lock him up. They all were laughing until they saw him on the ground crying. They felt so bad.

Mike started to cough again. He looked up and saw everyone. Marlon said mike how much did you hear? Mike said every single word.

He then ran up to his room and hid under his covers. They all went up after him to try and talk to him but he said please just leave me alone for now please I just want to be alone.

They left but they all felt so bad. The next day had soon come. Everyone did not sleep well. Mike went into the kitchen to eat before everyone else came in.

Once they came in he got up and left and went into his office. Once he was in there he pulled out a folder that said private on it. He walked down the hall with it. He gave it to all of them. Janet said what is this for?

Mike said this is part one of what I am going to do to make it up to you and to prove to you that I am sorry for the trail. Janet said mike we were joking. Please tell us what is in the folder. He said open it and you will see.

So they did and Chris said mike why we don't need to see these photos of you. Mike said I am done. He left the room and ran outside. He ran up the mountain that was down on the other end of the ranch.

He was going to jump. They all realized what he meant when he said that he was done. They all ran after him. They made it to him just in time. Tito pushed him away and said Michael please don't we need you and you need us. We love you Michael.

Mike said do you mean that? They all said in unison YES. Mike said fine I believe you all. They hugged him and they all walked back up to the house. They all had a water balloon fight. It was great because they all ganged up on Michael. He was soaked.

Mike said hey no fair. Chris said remember you come to never land you are bound to get wet. Michael laughed and said true that is very true.


End file.
